


Wilde and Ticklish - Nick x Judy

by AO3 Zootopia (trx)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Confessional Sex, Confessions, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friendship/Love, Furry, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, PAWS, Pining, Rope Bondage, Secret kink, Sex, Tickling, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/AO3%20Zootopia
Summary: When a flustered Nick Wilde shares his secret kink with Judy, she shares her own in return. Soon, they agree to explore each other's fantasies and open a world of possibilities.





	Wilde and Ticklish - Nick x Judy

Nick Wilde was beginning to feel cramped. He had been shut up inside this car for the better part of three hours in the blistering summer heat. Even with the A/C running the sun was still hot enough to beat down through the windows and cause him to sweat. He found himself constantly tugging on his collar and squirming in place.

“So,” Judy commented, staring out from the driver side window of the vehicle toward the apartment building they had been parked opposite of. “Bored yet?”

“I guess…” Nick said, shrugging his shoulders. He tried to look to Judy but found quickly that doing so made his belly feel like it was twisting. He looked away quickly and felt Judy’s eyes bore into the back of his head. The fox squirmed in his seat, trying his best not to show any sort of abnormal reaction on his face as he begged his body to calm itself down.

He couldn’t even look at his partner properly. Why couldn’t they be patrolling or investigating something important? Why did it have to be the job that required them to sit together for hours on end just waiting? Being around Judy right now caused Nick’s heart to pound and his mind to feel much like the static channels on television.

“Um…” Judy made a noise, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. This wasn’t good. She could tell something was bothering him. Judy had this annoying thing about her that when whenever somebody near her was upset she tried her best to figure out what the problem was so she could fix it. It was normally a good quality about her, except right now, when Nick really, REALLY didn’t want to get into just what was bugging him. It had been bugging him the entire day, ever since he had stupidly decided to bring pawpsicles to work.

“So, uh, you wanna make a bet?” Judy asked, reaching out her hand and nudging Nick’s shoulder. “When this guy shows up, first one to arrest him buys the other dinner?”

“I-I dunno. I’m not really in the mood for that.” Nick said, staring out the window away from where he was supposed to be watching. Why the hell did Judy have to be on that side?

“Mmm,” Judy made another noise of discomfort. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Nick questioned, forcing himself to look to Judy. He put on a smile, as awkward as it felt to wear right now. “Yeah. Course. I-I’m totally cool.”

“Totally cool?” Judy questioned, raising her brow. “Seriously?”

Nick’s smile quickly turned into a frown. He stared down towards the floor of the car and bit his tongue. Why the hell did he have to stutter like that?

“Look, if something’s bothering you then you can tell me,” Judy said. “That’s what friends are for.”

“It’s nothing,” Nick said, crossing his arms. When Judy stared at him a moment longer he forced himself to try and smile and look natural. “Seriously, Carrots, it’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

“Really?” Judy asked. “Cause it’s been like three hours and we’ve barely talked. This isn’t normal! I’ve said like three stupid things trying to get you to tease me and you haven’t taken the bait for any of them!”

Nick’s frown deepened.

“It’s…”

Nick tried to think of an excuse but found it hard for his words to come. He trailed off when he glanced over and saw Judy’s wide, worried eyes staring at him. He hated when she looked like that. She had a way of getting under his skin and making him feel guilty for not talking about his feelings. She was one of the only animals who got to him like that.

“Is it me?” Judy asked. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“Huh?”

“I-If I did, just tell me!” Judy said. “I promise I won’t be upset, whatever it was. C’mon, I’m losing my mind here!”

“No… This isn’t what I wanted,” Nick mumbled, squirming some more in his seat. “Look, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just… I… It’s kind of personal and embarrassing, okay? What’s bothering me is embarrassing, so forget about it.”

“Embarrassing?” Judy echoed, sounding puzzled. “You can talk to me even then, you know?”

“I know that,” Nick said, and let out a loud groan before shaking his head and planting a paw against his face. “It’s not a big deal, really.”

“Mmm.”

Judy was frowning now, and staring over at Nick. The fox wished he had just kept his mouth shut now. He gave a side-eye to her. She had these big, worried eyes that made Nick want to tear his fur out because all it did was make him feel guilty for bottling up. He bit the inside of his cheek hard and considered how painful the rest of this stakeout would be if he told the truth, and how awkward it would be if he kept silent.

“Promise not to laugh if I tell you,” Nick said, his heart starting to beat faster.

“Of course,” Judy said.

He could already see out of the corner of his eye Judy gave him an inquisitive look that made him feel more flustered. Nick shut his eyes and took in a long, deep breath to try and collect his scattered thoughts. When he opened them Judy was still staring at him.

“Remember this morning when I brought those pawpsicles to the station?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I thought it’d be nice since it’s so hot out lately. A lot of animals took them, Clawhauser took three. I finally got around to you, and then...” Nick found himself trailing off. He started to rub the back of his neck. His cheeks were feeling warm.

“And then?” Judy pressed.

“I… I watched how you licked it,” Nick said, frowning and feeling his belly twist and turn with nerves. He hated this. “Seeing that got to me. I was kinda … hot.”

“Oh!” The rabbit squeaked. “Oh, uh… that’s uh…”

“L-Look I kinda have a thing for, uhm ... paws,” Nick said, quickly scrambling to try and explain himself. “But it’s not like I brought them in for that reason, okay? I-I never thought of it like that before until I…”

“Until you… watched me?” Judy asked.

Nick felt like his entire head was going to burst with embarrassment. The car felt stuffy and cramped and his heart was beating a thousand times per minute. He nodded his head slowly.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you licking Finnick’s footpaws,” Nick said. “Then my thoughts went to him licking yours and the more I thought the more flustered I got.”

“So,” Judy said, smiling slightly at him, a glint in her eyes. “You are flustered because of all the things you could like on an animal, you secretly like their footpaws. And they are always bare, so they always tease you.”

“Mmh,” Nick rumbled, crossing his arms. 

“You know, I think this may be a lot more common than it seems,” Judy mused. “Even more so in a city like this to be interested in the paws of other species! Most animals are just private about it. I’m not some sheltered country girl, alright?”

“You’re not mad?” Nick questioned.

“No, I’m not mad, idiot,” Judy giggled. “It’s just… Honestly, it kind of sucks seeing you get so worked up over that. Are you really all that ashamed?”

Nick squirmed in his seat. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced out the window, hoping beyond reason that in doing so he wouldn’t have to continue this increasingly uncomfortable conversation. He knew that wasn’t happening. He had gotten himself into this, and he couldn’t just run away now.

“I dunno,” Nick said, stalling while he tried to think of something better to say. “And I told you...I don’t let people know they get to me.”

“L-Look,” Judy said. “I’ll open up to you about something I secretly like, okay? Will that make you feel at all better?”

“You’d do that?” Nick asked, turning to glance at Judy.

“I mean… if it would make you feel better,” Judy said, suddenly staring down as if realizing what she had just agreed to do. “Would it? I mean… It’s similar to your paw situation, that’s why I thought of it.”

“Yes, please,” Nick said, putting on one of his cocky grins. “I need some dirt on you if you’ve got the pawpsicle thing on me.”

“When you put it like that, it makes me really not want to tell you,” Judy said, rolling her eyes. After a moment she sighed and took in a deep breath. “But alright, I guess it’s fine if you know. I uh… I’ve always had a thing for tickling.”

“Tickling?”

“Tickling?” Nick asked, blushing. “Wait… really?”

“Y-Yeah,” Judy said, putting on a nervous smile and puffing her chest up to seem larger than she actually was. “I like predators being tickled, actually. Big strong ones like tigers or… whatever.”

Judy giggled, showing a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“Not sure how to explain it. I’ve never been able to do it that well. But… something about a big strong predator who could totally overpower me letting me do that to him? It’s very attractive. More than anything else, really.”

“I can’t say you’re the kind of animal I picture in leather gear,” Nick admitted.

“Don’t picture me like that! And I’ve only really done it once,” Judy admitted sheepishly. “With Gideon, a mean predator in my school. Heh, he wasn’t so mean anymore after that.”

“Really?” Nick pressed.

“H-Hey, I lived with my folks up until I moved here!” Judy said. “In the academy, I was way too focused on just getting to be a cop. That predator I mentioned, we were still young, so it didn’t go further. And I haven’t had time since I moved here to hook up with anybody.”

“Hmm,” Nick said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Y’know, I… I haven’t really done much with paws myself. Just once or twice.”

“Seriously?” Judy asked, giving a little giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Nick asked.

“I dunno,” Judy said, giving a small shrug. “I just kinda figured you’d have an easier time with it.”

“I’ve never really told anybody except you,” Nick said, frowning.

“Really?”

“Well… you and Finnick,” Nick said. “We’re a lot closer than it looks. And his paws are...well, I like them.” A sheepish smile crept on Nick’s muzzle. “We’ve done paw related stuff a few times, and that happened because of the pawpsicles, too. They are his shape, after all. We were never really a thing, though.”

“Oh, wow,” Judy said. “That is not something I ever thought of.”

“We spent all our time in a van with little to do,” Nick said. “Sex just… passed the time, y’know? He indulged me with his paws a few times, but he didn’t share the kink as much as I did and I was too flustered to ask him for it. So I didn’t ask him after a few times.”

“You two just had… casual sex?” Judy asked.

“What, don’t tell me you’re too much of a prude to hookup with a friend you trust,” Nick said.

“I honestly never thought about it,” Judy said, crossing her arms. Judging by the look on her face she was embarrassed that she had called attention to it at all. “I’m not OPPOSED to the idea, I suppose. 

“Nobody’s crossed your mind?” Nick asked. “All the time we spent together and you never once thought about… I dunno, tying me up and t-tickling me senseless?” The top of his snout was hot and red right now.

“I… That’s pretty personal, Nick,” Judy said, frowning.

“I told you I got a boner from you licking one of my pawpsicles,” Nick said, raising his eyes expectantly. “I think our friendship is at the point of embarrassing sex stories.”

“That’s… fine, okay, once or twice, are you happy?”

Nick sat up straight and felt his eyes widen.

“Wh-What?” Judy asked.

“I just didn’t think you’d say yes,” Nick said, feeling his neck grow warm as he settled back down. He rubbed behind his head, feeling his heart pick up in speed again. 

“Well… You have a good laugh,” Judy said. “I’ve looked at your paws once or twice without really realizing it. I wondered a few times if they were sensitive. L-Look I’m not gonna lie to you.”

“Mmm,” Nick said, glancing down at his own paws. He hadn’t really been tickled since he was a kit. He knew however from his experiences with Finnick that his paws were indeed sensitive. The sensations of tongues could make him squirm. He always enjoyed it most when his paws were given the attention.

“I’ve never really let anybody tease my paws like that,” Nick said. “Especially me, who doesn’t tend to show weakness. Is it supposed to be fun for me too?”

“I think so,” Judy said, shrugging. “I like it when predators are willing, personally. Happy? So, now you have to tell me if you’ve thought of my paws.”

“I… I just did,” Nick said, staring down. He felt his toes curl involuntarily at the thought. “You licking that pawpsicle and all.”

“I meant before that, silly,” Judy said. “C’mon, you check out everybody you’re interested in. Did you really not take a glance at my paws before?”

“Well… If I realized I liked them,” Nick said. “It’d be kinda embarrassing if I reacted and freaked you out, right? It’s not like I have any kind of outlet for doing things I’d like.”

“Oh, really?” Judy asked. She raised her brow and let on a coy smile. Nick frowned at the sight of it, because he only saw Judy get it when she was about to do something to him. She turned her body so that she was facing Nick, and lifted up her legs one by one. Slowly she slid out of her half-open shoes set her bare paws down on his lap one by one.

“H-Hey,” Nick said. He averted his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna know if you like them,” Judy said. “I promise I won’t feel weird either way. You’ve never let yourself indulge that much before, right?”

“Mmm,” Nick bit his tongue and shut his eyes. Judy’s paws were on his lap. His heart was racing a million miles an hour now. After several moments of waiting with bated breath the fox forced himself to breathe.

“Oh come on, all I’m doing is resting my paws,” Judy said with a teasing chuckle. “You can touch them if you want. It’s fine, I promise. You can look at them if you like them.”

Nick couldn’t help but look down at her long, slender paws. Truth be told the fox always had a thing for soles in particular, for nice pads and curves. They were always so cute. Even with Judy’s rabbit-paws being fluffy, they had visible pads and still looked adorable. With them sitting so close to his crotch, though, that was dangerous.

Slowly Nick outstretched his fingers. He settled them gently on the sole of Judy’s foot. Crap. It was soft. It was really soft to the touch. Nick gently let his palm grab one of the feet entirely and gave a gentle squeeze. By now his heart was racing.

“I… I don’t know if now’s a good time,” Nick said.

“Do you not like them?”

“No, that’s not it,” Nick said. “That’s… REALLY not it, Judy. I just… Mmm…”

The fox trailed off. His thoughts were scattered. He was beet red now. 

“If you really wanted to,” Judy said suddenly. There was a genuine nature to her tone that made Nick’s fur stand on end. “We could meet up later? Maybe experiment with what we like?

“I… You’re not teasing me, are you?” Nick asked. He was struggling not to feel light-headed. 

“No,” Judy said, flat and serious. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Nick’s mind was focused almost entirely on keeping himself from becoming erect, but that was a hopeless cause. He already was. Judy was driving him to the edge with her paws alone, and he knew she could feel it.

“I… I could give it a try,” Nick said. “Maybe… If you’re down for it, I mean.”

“You’d let me tickle you?” Judy asked, sitting up and sounding excited.

“If… If you never tease me about it and let me do some stuff with your paws, then sure,” Nick said, chuckling. “Oh, wow, I guess we’re actually doing this, huh?”

“I guess so,” Judy replied. “We don’t have to prep much. I have a lot of stuff at my place.

“Stuff?” Nick questioned. “What kind of stuff?”

“Stuff for… tickling predators,” Judy said sheepishly. “Some tools… rope… I-I got a little crazy awhile ago realizing I lived on my own now and could buy that stuff without worrying too much. I haven’t gotten the chance to use it, so maybe… you could test it out for me?”

“Test it out as embarrass the living daylights out of your fox partner?” Nick asked, raising a brow. He looked down to his own footpaws. This was honestly exciting. The idea alone was making him restless. He was scared and happy all at once.

“You’re down?” Judy asked, grazing one of her paws ever so slightly over his bulge.. “Seriously?”

Nick twitched. “Yes, seriously,” he replied, chuckling. “I trust you. Besides, I like it when girls get a bit dominant around me.”

* * *

Nick let out a long sigh as he made his way up to the front of Judy’s apartment. Nearly eight hours trapped in a car had made his entire body stiff. Even after making his way back to the station, clocking out, and getting himself some dinner his body still wasn’t up to full speed. Regardless, there was no way he was missing out on Judy’s offer for tonight.

Judy had been a bit of a pest in the car. For several hours she didn’t once take her paws off of his lap. She had a surprisingly seductive side once she let herself get into it. It was something Nick hadn’t been expecting. She really was quite the devious one when she wanted to be. She didn’t do anything with her paws at the time, simply kept them in Nick’s vicinity without letting up. Most of their conversation after was a blur in Nick’s mind given how… distracted he had been.

Nick opened up his cell phone and sent a quick text up to Judy saying he was here. He didn’t have to wait long for her to come down. She was still in her uniform, minus the vest.

“No casual clothes?” Nick asked, looking her up and down. “Do you ever wind down?” 

“I’ve been busy getting things ready,” Judy said in a huff. “Cut me some slack. So, uh, do you wanna just get into it right away?” Judy asked. “Or do you wanna talk a bit?”

“Why beat around the bush?” Nick asked, smirking.

“Right,” Judy replied, giggling herself. “Oh man, this is happening.”

It hadn’t really fully set into Nick’s mind what he had gotten himself into until they reached Judy’s doorway and she fumbled with her keys. Once the door was cracked Nick let himself in. His eyes went to every corner of the room before he had even taken a proper step in. It was a habit of his, assessing every location. His eyes instantly went to a set of tools laid out on the bed. Brushes and feathers and forks and anything else that made Nick’s tail twitch with anticipation.

“I told you it was small,” Judy said.

“I used to live in a VAN,” Nick said. “Not alone, might I add.”

“Right,” Judy said. “Well, my neighbors are out, so we shouldn’t get any noise complaints. If you’re ready, do you think you could uh… lock yourself in?”

Nick glanced at the bed full of tools again. Truth be told he hadn’t been nervous at the idea of being tickled all that much until he saw them. It was so real now that it was in front of him like that. When he was a kid he hated to be tickled. Even as he grew older and his interest in paws grew he hadn’t really considered it in relation to his own kink. Now he had offered to let himself be tied up and used by a seemingly innocent bunny.

“R-Right,” Nick said, not expecting his voice to catch and tremble as it did. He coughed into his hand to cover it up and adjusted his necktie. “Just, uh, give me a sec.”

Nick felt his heartbeat triple in speed up as he moved to the bed and sat down. Judy got down on the bed and grabbed some nearby rope.

“Rope?” Nick asked, raising a brow. “Seriously? We have real handcuffs, you know.”

“Real ones can hurt,” Judy said as she approached. She moved behind Nick and grabbed one of his ankles. She got to work at binding each of them to a corner of the bed and then moved up to his wrists. “I don’t know how sensitive you are. You might hurt yourself if you thrash too much.”

“Oh, uplifting,” Nick said. His chest was tight now. “I’ll be thrashing.”

“That’s kinda the fun part about it,” Judy admitted, giggling. “Seeing big strong predators all helpless and… S-Sorry, am I making it weird?”

“H-Huh?” Nick asked. “No, not really. I just, uh… I guess I’m a little nervous. I’m totally helpless here, y’know?”

“Do you wanna call it off?” Judy asked. “It’s fine if you do.”

“N-No way,” Nick said. “I can handle a little tickling. Just… give me a safe word or something, alright?”

“Okay,” Judy said, nodding her head. “Let’s just have you say Red if it gets too intense. This is supposed to be fun for both of us, after all.”

“Right,” Nick said, putting on a brave face and smiling. He was really letting his guard down entirely. He had no idea how his body would react to the tickling, positive or negative, but because of Judy’s enthusiasm, he really was willing to give it a try.

Judy finished tying him off one limb at a time until Nick was in the center of the bed, spread out in the shape of an X. He stared up at the ceiling and took in a slow breath.

“Ready?” Judy asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Nick said.

Judy smiled and made her way down to the end of the bed where both Nick’s feet were held captive next to the tools. The fox tried not to stare down too much, as the idea of any of those actually touching his feet made his fur stand on end. This turned out to be a mistake as Judy grabbed one of his feet, the left one, with both of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Ah!” Nick gasped.

“Wh-What?” Judy said, letting go of Nick’s feet instantly.

“N-Nothing,” Nick said quickly. His face was burning. “I just wasn’t looking.”

While that was mostly true. Nick hadn’t been expecting her to just grab his paw, but he also hadn’t expected it to be so damn sensitive. Nobody ever really touched his paws, so he didn’t have any sort of judgment for just how easily affected they would be to tickling. That little touch where his body wanted to jerk ALREADY was starting to worry the fox.

Judy started slow. She used her fingers. With one hand she took Nick’s big toe and pulled back so his paw was taut. She then took her other hand and drug her fingertips underneath his paw pad, right against the arch. Nick thought the fact that the area was covered in fur might make it easier to bear. He was wrong.

“E-Ehehehe!” Nick started giggling instantly. He tugged his ankle on the rope, and when that didn’t work he tried to squirm his sole away. No luck. Judy’s grip was like iron on his helpless paw.

“Wow, you’re really sensitive,” Judy said with a bit of a giggle. She looked down to Nick and put on a devious sort of smile.

“A-Ahahaha, cr-rahahap!” Nick whined, pulling at all of his bindings now as he squirmed side to side. He was starting to wonder if he could really stand a whole night of this torture when Judy moved her fingers, and started to attack the ball of his foot.

“E-Ehehehehee!” Nick continued to giggle behind his sharp and gritted teeth. His eyes got so wide he thought they might bulge out of his head. He was still fighting with all his might not to lose it so soon, but damn those tiny bunny fingers were driving him halfway to insanity and back. The more he pulled and resisted the worse it seemed to get. It was just a few fingers stroking the same few inches over and over and over, but it never got any easier to bear.

“You have a really cute laugh, Nick,” Judy commented. “Hehe, I thought you might.”

“Y-You’re evil!” Nick cried out, trying his best to not show just how badly this was affecting him. Still, that devious tone in Judy’s voice returned. He was glad she was focusing on his poor feet, because right now his face was crimson and burning hot.

Judy continued to toy with Nick’s paw for the next several minutes. She poked and prodded each area. She did it with each of his toes and then the heel of his foot, testing each spot for what would make Nick squeak and giggle the most. She found out that under his toes was a particularly bad spot that made him thrash with even the smallest of strokes. Of course, Judy stayed there for quite some time.

“Aahahahahaha!” Nick cried out, losing his sanity rather quickly at those demented bunny fingers attacking his undertoes. “I hahahahate you, Cahahaharrots!”

“I know you love me,” Judy teased, not letting up on her torment.

Eventually, Judy finally settled down and gave Nick a chance to catch his breath. He let out a heavy one, gasping and looking up at the ceiling.

“How is it so far?” Judy asked.

“Uh…” Nick hesitated. For a moment he was going to be truthful, and say ‘awful’ to her. But that wasn’t entirely true. It was awful in the moment feeling such intense tickling, but now that it was over he… he sort of wanted more.

“Complicated?” Nick offered. “I-I think I didn’t hate it, at least.”

“That’s great!” Judy said, excited. “I-I mean if you hated it I would stop, totally, but you didn’t?”

“No,” Nick said, a bit more confidently this time.

“Ready to move on?” Judy asked, dragging her paw across all the tools laid out. “I’ve been dying to try some of these things out.”

“Go nuts,” Nick said, finding it hard not to smile.

Though Nick was still as nervous as ever he found it hard to feel the same fear as before. This was kind of fun. Being at Judy’s mercy made him feel flustered, but liked giggling and having his footpaws toyed with. It wasn’t until that realization set in that he realized his pants were feeling awfully tight, which only made his blush worsen.

Judy grabbed a couple of brushes next. One was thin like a claw while the other was poofy like a makeup brush. She got to work with the poofy one by attacking Nick’s toes, this time going between both of his feet. The soft bristles lovingly caressed over his helpless, ticklish toes. The fox fought a giggle for a good ten seconds until Judy put the other brush to work on his opposite sole. She drug it in circles just underneath the paw pads on his toes where he was the most vulnerable. That tiny little brush was enough to make the fox squeal.

“E-Ehehehee!” Nick cried out, wiggling his toes desperately. All it seemed to do was give access to between them, causing the hairs on the brushes to slip in and tease him more. It was horrible, but it was also wonderful.

“Such a ticklish fox,” Judy continued to tease him over his helpless giggling. “Not so sly now that you’re all helpless, are you?”

Nick couldn’t stop squirming and writhing. He pulled at all of his bindings almost against his own will. His body would simply not stop fighting. Truth be told that teasing was really driving him nuts. It made his pants grow tighter and tighter with each second. 

Judy abandoned the smaller brush after a few minutes and chose instead to pick up a toothbrush. She put it in the exact same position, just under his toes. Only this time she grabbed him by his toes and pulled them back, forcing them to be taut. Nick barely had time to take in a gulp of fear before the evil bunny began scrubbing.

“A-Ahahahahaaaaa!” Nick lost it, laughing and giggling and writhing with all his might.

The fox was insanely ticklish. It was actually a bit unreal. He was convinced for a bit that he must be the most ticklish fox in all of Zootopia. Surely he was, or else it wouldn’t be this tormenting to have a tiny little toothbrush attack his toes.

Eventually, Judy switched paws, repeating the process. Nick’s laughter actually got louder, and more desperate when she did this. He had let his guard down, and his foot which hadn’t experienced such intense toe-tickling was the one to suffer for it. Nick practically shrieked with ticklish glee at the vicious brushing Judy gave to him.

Judy had a huge grin on her face the entire time. She was clearly deriving a whole truck-load of pleasure from the simple act of tormenting Nick’s helpless paws. She had an intense gaze of focus as she attacked and stroked and tormented the toes, along with the rest of the sole. Nick was forced to submit to this tiny bunny’s devious ways, unable to do much more than laugh and squirm.

There was no way in hell he was going to say the safeword anytime soon.

“Oh my,” Judy said, pausing her tickling briefly.

“H-Huh?” Nick asked, looking down.

Nick’s blush only returned when he realized Judy had finally spotted the tent between his legs.

“O-Oh, right,” Nick said, chuckling. “Guess I got a little… uh… excited.”

“I can see that,” Judy said, laughing to herself with a bit of shock and amusement. “Can I… Do you want me to go further?”

“Further?” Nick questioned. “Uh… sure, if you want.”

Honestly, Nick had been waiting for that ever since she had licked that pawpsicle.

Judy was quick to move. She scooted herself down with a sort of dominance Nick hadn’t been expecting. He watched, wide-eyed as she turned around and began to back herself up. Nick’s eyes instantly went down to Judy’s paws. His head felt light.

Judy quickly undid Nick’s pants, slowly pulling down his underwear. His cock was only half hard.

“Hmm,” Judy thought a moment before turning around and smirking. She lifted her leg and moved her paw closer to Nick’s face. The fox’s eyes widened, unable to think of what to do before her soft soles planted themselves on his muzzle.

“Will that make you harden up?” Judy asked.

“A-Ahhh gosh,” Nick muttered quickly under his breath. “Nnngh… That’s no fair.”

“You like my paws, don’t you, Nick?” Judy asked.

“I… I do,” Nick mumbled.

“Then show me how much you like them,” Judy said. She gave Nick’s cock a squeeze. It was hardening up already the longer her paws were caressing against the sides of his muzzle.

“Mmm… Okay,” Nick said. He was starting to become blinded by being in the middle of all of this. Judy’s paws were actually rubbing up to his cheeks. He allowed himself to close his eyes, and tilt his head to the side to nuzzle himself up close to the large bunny sole. Without thinking, Nick let out of his tongue and planted it against Judy’s heel.

“Ahh, that’s more like it,” Judy said. She was starting to jerk Nick off now, running her hand up and down. With the fingers on her free hand she gently stroked her fingertips down his thighs.

“Mhmhmhm…” Nick was caught up between trying to keep licking Judy’s feet and wanting to giggle over her teasing fingers so close to his crotch.

“Don’t stop now,” Judy pressed, running her toes up against Nick’s lips.

Nick was forced to endure the pleasure with the torment as the light tickling grazed his inner thighs. It was so worth it, though, to be allowed to run his tongue all over Judy’s feet. He let whatever barriers he had crumble to dust as he indulged in his most primal desires. He licked and nibbled on Judy’s paws, kissing occasionally. Before he knew it, he started to enjoy the light teasing between his legs. When he giggled Judy pressed her foot right up to his muzzle, forcing him to keep going through the laughter.

“Ahhh!” Nick started to moan once he grew closer. Judy drew both her hands up when that happened and began.

In truth, Nick desperately wished the paws that continued to toy and tease his muzzle would instead move down to his cock. He wanted to soak Judy’s paws in his seed. The idea of saying that out loud was far, far too much to bear. He was already dealing with exposing himself like this. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, so he simply endured it with a hot flushed face.

Not that there was much left to endure… Before Nick could even properly gather his thoughts the weight of his orgasm hit him like a truck. He threw his head back, further from Judy’s paws, and let out a steady moan as seed blew out of his cock. He was forced to bite down hard to keep himself quiet. His toes curled hard as he came.

Nick relaxed his body moments after his release. He let out a quiet gasp and trembled before staring down. Judy was crawling off of him now, back down towards his feet.

“Did you know?” Judy started. “That it’s pretty common to get a lot more ticklish after you cum?”

“Oh jeez,” Nick groaned, putting his head back.

Judy grabbed for a nearby hairbrush. Nick felt his tail begin to wildly flap at the mere sight of it. His heart began to pound in his chest. He was excited. Oh god, he actually wanted to feel those bristles.

“C’mooon,” Nick whined.

“That’s not the safe word,” Judy teased, twirling around the brush in her hand. “Too bad.”

The bunny was quick. She reached her hand down and grabbed Nick by his plump toes. She pulled back, hard, and quickly began running the brush lightly over Nick’s paw pads.

A loud noise, something between a squeak and a shriek, exited Nick’s mouth. The excitement of it all got to him, and he was suddenly forced to laugh as loud as he could.

“O-Ohhohohoho god!” Nick cried out. “It tickles! Ahahaha!”

This was really fun…

Nick started writhing once more. Gone were the light tickles that he could resist if he focused with all his might. This hairbrush alone and the evil bristles that were currently dragging themselves over his foot paws were able to make the fox squeal.

“My paws really get you worked up, huh?” Judy asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“A-Ahahaha! Wh-What?” Nick cried out.

Judy was sitting between Nick’s spread legs. She raised both of her own and set them down just a few inches in front of nick’s cock. Her toes squirmed and made Nick blush. For now she abandoned the hairbrush, and instead reached her hands to either side and began tickling both of Nick’s delicate soles at once.

“E-Ehehehehe!”

“Admit it,” Judy said. “I know you like them.”

“C-C’mon!” Nick whined. “A-Ahahaha!”

“You whine so much,” Judy said, smirking to herself. “C’mon, just sayyyy it!”

“S-Saahahay what?” Nick cried out.

“That you have a footpaw fetish,” Judy said.

“F-Fihehehene!” Nick squealed. “I have a footpaw fetish!”

“Again!” Judy demanded. She sank her fingers in deeper, grinning devilishly. Nick only started laughing louder, helpless to this tiny bunny’s fingers dancing across his naked toes. No matter how much he squirmed and splayed his toes those fingers never lost them.

“I-I have a paw fetish!” Nick said again. “I love them! Ahahaha! I love pawwws! E-Ehehehe N-Not there!”

Judy made Nick say it again and again. She made Nick admit his fetish, something he had barely done in his life. It wasn’t the tickling that made him say it, though it certainly gave him a heavy push. It was the truth… Nick wanted paws badly, of many species. It had been less than fifteen minutes since he last came, and already Judy forcing him to admit that along with the torment was getting him riled up once more.

When the tickling didn’t stop Nick was positive he would soon lose sanity. However, he was taken aback as Judy’s paws lifted themselves up and settled down on either side of Nick’s fully erect cock.

“Excited already?” Judy questioned before planting her soft feet down to the fox’s member. Nick bit his lip and suppressed a whine. Her fingers stayed at his toes, stroking slowly. It wasn’t enough to make Nick laugh, but if he didn’t focus he might start giggling.

“O-Ohohoho crap this is driving me n-nahahahauts!” Nick whined.

Judy’s paws were moving now. Up and down they glided with ease. Her movements were natural and sensual, making it hard for Nick to focus on anything except how lucky he was to experience this.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahahahaaaa!” Nick continued to moan and giggle in sync. Judy’s toes were now gripping his shaft just as her fingertips went down to the arches of his bound up feet. It was nearly impossible to sit still and be tickled at the same time, but if he squirmed too much it might interrupt the wonderful footjob he was receiving. He was forced to endure it for the sake of his blind, lustful desires.

“You must love being tickled,” Judy teased. “You’re hardly even squirming anymore!”

Nick’s face grew crimson with a blush the longer Judy spoke. It just so happened his embarrassment at being teased aligned perfectly for Judy’s paws to have done their work, and for his second orgasm to approach.

“Mmmmm! J-Judy,” Nick whined, letting his partner’s name spill out of his lips. His hips buckled, and before he could give the bunny a proper warning his cock burst with a new string of seed that soaked Judy’s toes. Nick dug his claws into his palms and opened his mouth to let out one loud and continuous cry of lust.

“Oh, wow, you came again?” Judy asked.

“Sh-Shut up,” Nick groaned. He was starting to feel the weight of his exhaustion creep up his spine.

“What turns you on?” Judy asked suddenly, her feet still holding Nick’s spent and twitching cock.

“I… Do I have to say it?” Nick asked.

“I wanna hear it again,” Judy said, smiling.

“Fine… I love paws,” Nick said, feeling the blush on his face deepen. “I love footpaws more than anything else on another animal… I-I like big cats the most, I think.”

“Really now,” Judy asked, slowly removing her feet from Nick’s cock. “Does that mean you’ve given Clawhauser a few glances?”

“Um… One or two,” Nick admitted. “Just to see, y’know? But his are a little small, and he’s out of shape. I like tigers, lions, snow leopards. A big pair of cat paws, heh.”

“Oh, wow, I didn’t expect such an honest and detailed answer there,” Judy admitted, giggling as she scooted herself up closer to Nick’s chest. She had that little impish gaze in her eyes again.

Without another word, Judy began to untie Nick’s limbs. She started with his ankles, and then his wrists. Nick let himself lay motionless as Judy worked, finding that his body truly was exhausted in just about every meaning of the word. Judy’s idea of fun in bed was really a workout for the receiving end.

Yet still, Nick had to admit he enjoyed it.

“We’re not done yet,” Judy said once Nick had shut his eyes and grown quiet. He snapped them open and gazed down at Judy, who was at the end of the bed. She had started to slowly unbutton her shirt, tossing it aside. Nick’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been prepared to see his partner strip, that’s for sure. Instinctively he clamped his mouth shut as Judy’s clothes fell to the floor. By the time she had wriggled herself out of her undershirt and underpants, Nick was staring wide-eyed at her like a deer in headlights.

“Well?” Judy asked. She got down onto her back and laid with her head closer to Nick than the rest of her body. “What do you say? Do whatever you want with my paws if it’ll make you happy. No restraints.”

“Really?” Nick asked.

“Nuzzle, lick, kiss, whatever,” Judy said, still grinning. “Just go nuts.”

Judy lifted her legs one at a time up and over her head. She was very… flexible. Nick stared at her toes came into view along with the rest of her sole. He was instantly transfixed. He moved steadily, first getting onto his knees and then crawling closer. His legs were getting close to Judy’s head but he didn’t even notice as he was so close to his prize.

Nick snatched both of Judy’s delicate paws with both of his hands. He looked down greedily and started to giggle before he forced his face up against the left one. He stuck out his tongue, and let it drag from the heel to the ball of the sole. Judy purred with delight at just how into it her dear fox was getting, and reached down to grab for his spent cock.

“Mmmm… I love your paws,” Nick said softly, nuzzling his muzzle against the opposite now. He kissed down a few times, holding both paws close to his face. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling. All of this seemed so surreal and exciting and it was causing his heart to pound non-stop. Nick adored it.

Judy reached to her side and grabbed one of the ankle bands she had discarded while stripping. She draped it over Nick’s cock. The fox was so blinded by his lust for paws that he didn’t even notice until she gripped him and started stroking.

Somehow, against all odds, Nick was able to get hard again. It was all too much for him. He had no idea how his body was still letting him get turned on. His only solace was Judy’s ability to keep up with his libido. She was always one step ahead of Nick, knowing his desires and exactly what he wanted before he was even able to say it. He pressed his muzzle up against both feet at once as his cock grew fully hard, and used the toes up against his lips to suppress a moan.

“That’s it,” Judy said, wiggling her toes now. “You love my paws, don’t you?”

“I do,” Nick said softly. He was drunk with lust now. His hips thrust silently with each pump of the cock he received. His mind, however, was entirely focused on Judy’s feet. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away for more than half a second without going back for more nibbling or kisses.

When Nick came close for the third time, which at this point didn’t take very long given all he had been through, he found it hard to keep himself upright. His body was drained, and the only thing properly keeping him going was that he needed to keep himself close to Judy’s feet.

“I have a paw fetish,” Nick gasped as his cock began to burn due to Judy’s work. “A-Ahh! And I love your paws so much, carrots!”

“Good fox,” Judy teased. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Nick bit his lip and sheepishly nodded his head.

“I’m sorry,” Nick whined. “I-I’ve cum so much. I can’t hold it.”

Judy grinned.

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Judy said devilishly. She lifted her hands and gave Nick’s meaty cock a nice squeeze. “If you’re gonna cum again, do it while licking my paws.”

That wasn’t a request, but a demand. It made Nick want to whine. He was being driven nuts. He complied to Judy’s orders. 

Nick was halfway through dragging his tongue up Judy’s right sole when he came for the third and final time that night. Very little was able to come out, given how many loads he had shot, though what did splattered down onto Judy’s chest. Nick whimpered, using the sole once again to suppress his whining while also drunk off his own love of his partner’s feet. He pulled away slowly and flopped down against the bed.

“Oh gosh,” Nick gasped, groaning and rolling onto his back. “I-I’m done. I don’t think I can take anymore. R-Red! Red…”

“Hehe, I’m surprised you lasted that long,” Judy said. She sat up slowly, stretching out her legs close to Nick’s face before pulling them back and laying down with her face a few inches from Nick’s. “You look beat.”

Judy reached out her paw and ran it down Nick’s face. The fox snickered and shut his eyes. It was… strange how natural this felt. He didn’t feel regret at letting Judy be the one to indulge him. He had opened his barriers for her, and in return, he had one of the best nights he could remember.

“If you tell anybody about my paw fetish,” Nick said. “I’ll eat you.”

“Ha! Is that right?” Judy asked. “You’ll eat me in a moment alright. Maybe we should go and find a nice big cat down at one of those nudist clubs? Maybe a pretty panther girl, or a big buff tiger man. Which one do you think would be willing to lend you their paws?”

Nick felt his eyes snap open. The expression on Judy’s face felt… serious. It was teasing, but also fully unhinged and ready to jump at the opportunity if given the freedom. Something in her had been freed that night, and Nick was positive this wasn’t the last time he was going to experience her tickling and paw-indulgent. 

“Judy,” Nick said. “I think you’ve just opened up a world of possibilities, let me tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped these kinks in these two characters for the longest time <3  
This story was a collab between me and [Iceburgpony](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/iceburgpony) over on FA.
> 
> Image credit:  
1) https://twitter.com/burritolope/status/1094450387191357440  
2) http://www.furaffinity.net/view/25259253/  
3) http://www.furaffinity.net/view/31068313/  
4) http://www.furaffinity.net/view/20292970/
> 
> If you like Mass Effect, check out the [Garrus x Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989322) story on my account :)


End file.
